Wedding Troubles
by foreverafangirl1174
Summary: Ciel and Lizzy's wedding day is coming up, but a certain earl might want out. So yeah I'm barely starting to write fanfic so the summary isn't all that good. It's a little short, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Hope you enjoy:). Although this was written at around 3 a.m. I obviously don't won any of the Black Butler characters. Eventual Ciel x Sebastian...


I look out the window of my study into the secnery of my garden. Finnian is trying to shake the snow off the trees, but instead ends up snapping the tree and is immediately troubled and I shake my head in amusement. It is a rare occasion for me to finish all the papperwork necessary to keep my company running early. I contemplate calling on Sebastian so we can play a round of chess, but decuded against it because I haven't had much time to myself these past daysLately everything had grown hectic at the Phantomhive manor with all the wedding planning, I still don't understand why Lizzy insisted that it be planned here, it's not like I intended on helping her plan it. While Iloved Lizzy as my cousin I never saw her as more than just that, my cousin. But as "luck" would have it, I didn't have any say on whom I would marry. Even the Queen is more excited about the impending wedding than I am, she even offered to pay for it, but of course I declined her generous offer. I'm not naive as to believe that I could get married for "love," I just had hope that if I truly had to marry someone, it would be to someone more reliable than her or at the very least someone I could tolerate for extended periods of time. As much as I cared for my cousin I found her to be too childish and naive for me to ever take her seriously. Quite frankly if I could avoid marrying anyone that would be great, everything is fine as is. My servants and Sebastian keep the manor safe from the constant threat it faces. Another reason I don't want to marry Lizzy is because her ties to me will immeediately make her a target of anyone I have humiliated. I would have to restrict her comings and goings, she would have to be heavily guarded at all times. I know she is capable with a sword, but that won't be a match for multiple men with guns. I also can't imagine that my contract with Sebastian will last more than a couple of years and that is being "optomistic," the day he will claim my soul is fast approaching. I quite frankly don't mind it, if he lives up to his end of the deal (which I'm sure he will) then I will willingly give up my soul. In all truthness the only rhing keeping in this world is the fact that I have not yet achieved my goals and Sebastian. Although he bonded by the contract to protect me, I do belive that at some we did in fact develop a more personal relationship. It feels as though he is the only one I can trust which is ironic since he is a demon afterall. But in those nights that my nightmares would get the best of me Sebastian would prepare warm milk with honey for me and he would climb into my bed and stroke my hair until I fell asleep. We have never truly acknowledge that such moments happened, but in some ways that makes the memory all the sweeter because it is a secret we share and no one will be able to ever take it away from me. A knock at the door of my study breaks me out of my reverie so turn back to my desk and I sort through the papers to make sure I have fill everything out. Sebastian opens the door and with him brings tea and a pastry to go with it.

" I have prepared an apple and raisin dip pie and some Earl Grey tea, bocchan," said Sebastian as he placed the tea and delicacy in my desk.

I took a bite and as expected the pastry was perfect. I took a moment to finish chewing before I opened my mouth to ask, " What is your opinion on my wedding day Sebastian?"

" My, my, I'm merely a servant my opinion should be of no concern to you," he replied along with his signature smirk. " Perhaps you have started to rethink your engage,ent?"

" As you said you are my servant, so you will answer my question with complete honesty and as for the latter I never did look foward to the day Lizzy would be my bride."

" Very well then. I think that your marriage will end in failure because after all your soul belongs to me and I do plan to collect it."

"That is all? I would die either way, you know."

" Yes, but like I said you already belong to someone. Do you wish to cancel the wedding? Perhaps I could arrange something after all I don't believe either of you think of the other in more than a platonic way."

"Sebastian you are dismissed, go make th e dinner preparations or soemthing. I'm to busy to continue this iddle chat."

" Yes, my lord." He cleans my desk and leaves as swiftly as he came. I look for a book to read until dinner is ready but I am distractes by his offer and the fact that he called me his.


End file.
